Pranks, Easter fun, and a loving family
by OrangeWolf4
Summary: Robin is upset being today is the day his parents died, and with Bruce on a mission he goes to the team. With the team he finds the best Easter and family anyone could ever have and his speedster friend will always be there.


Robin sighed as he got out of bed thinking about his parents. Normally, he would stay home crying in private until Bruce talked to him. However, today is easter which means the team wants all their members to take a chill day and celebrate Easter. So, not wanting to get out of bed Robin dragged himself out and changed into his green hoodie with black plants and special glasses. Richard waved Alfred goodbye until Bats stopped him.

"Are you sure you will be fine?"

"Yeah, being you are going on a special mission with the League being with the team might help."

"If you need anything call."

"Yeah, I know Bruce."

"I mean it." He said ruffling up the kid he sees as his son's hair.

"Thanks for always being there for me dad."  
"No problem, son."

"Bye!" He yelled while entering the Zeta tubes.

"Recognized Robin B01."

"Robin!" Wally sped over to him with a pair of pink bunny ears.

"Uh, KF you are hugging me too hard."

"Oh, sorry bro."

"I wasn't sure if you would come Robin." Kid looked with down concern.

"Kid do not worry I am fine."

"But today is-"

"Easter." Robin finished with the other date that is today.

"Robin! You are here!" Miss. M showed up with a pair of blue bunny ears on as she put them on the poor 13 year old. Robin glanced up to see a fuming Conner beside her with red rabbit ears and Artemis with green while Miss. M had yellow and the confused Kaldur with purple.

"Why does Wally have pink?" Robin asked thinking M'gann would be the one to wear the girly color.

"Because ya silly rabbit, pink is for manly men." He said flexing his nonexistent muscles until Artemis smacked him resulting in a ow.

"We need to color eggs!" The martian yelled with excitement being this is their first easter together.

"What is that?" Kaldur asked not knowing anything that is going on.

"You boil eggs, dye them, and than do whatever you want like a egg hunt or in Kid Gluttons case eat them all shell with it." Artemis said.

"Hey! That was once and I thought they were cooked."

"Whatever Baywatch."

M'gann pulled the grumpy Superboy to the kitchen with the rest of us following.

"But...I still do not comprehend what this is about?" Kaldur said in confusion following his team to dye some eggs.

"It is the day Jesus has risen." Robin said hoping to make the atlantean understand.

"Who is that?" Kaldur continued.

"It is not real I am just in it for the Holiday." Wally said stuffing his mouth with some easter chocolate.

"He is too." Robin said while staring at the colors swirling in the water changing the clear water to bright cheery colors.

"Who?" Aqualad asked.

"You know what just let Conner give you a lesson later." Artemis sighed.

"Why me?"

"You know more about it being Cadmus gave you a lot of information." Wally said only to squeal from a close punch by Conner.

"I do not want to hear Cadmus."

"Guys, this is supposed to be fun." M'gann said while it seemed like her ears drooped.

"Wait, did your bunny ears move?" Kid asked.

"Oh, I morphed them there it is not a headband."

"Okay." Kid said glancing at the fluffy ears.

Coloring the eggs with the team went pretty well until Conner accidently smashed one and KF ate half.

"Hey, Kid Gut stop eating them all!"  
"It is not my fault I have an enhanced metabolism."

"Hey Wally, here I saved one for you." Robin said handing the poor Speedster an egg.

"Thanks Buddy!" He cheered as he put the egg in his mouth and bit down resulting in a crack being he did not take off the shell since he was so excited Robin seemed to pick up a bit.

As the Speedster bit harder raw egg seeped out and fell all over his clothes.

"Robin!" Miss. M yelled with a disapproving stare from her and Kaldur while Conner was smirking and Artemis laughing harder than Robin has ever seen her laugh.

"Ha ha, crack it up Arty." Wally said spitting out some shells and cleaning himself off with a paper towel.

"Robin, why did you do that?" The leader asked upset.

"April fools." Is all he said.

"April what?"

"It is a day you prank others, jeez Kal you need to get out more."

"You little brat I am going to prank you so hard!" Wally said playfully.

"Bring it on!"

"I need to rinse off be back real quick!" KF said heading to the showers.

"Nice prank for a kid." Artemis said smirking proud at the boy she sees as her brother.

"I do not like these ears." Superboy said yanking on them only for Miss. Martian to levitate them back on.

"At least they are not monkey ears, Conner." Robin tells him.

"I _hate_ monkeys!"

"Yeah, we know King Kong." Arty scoffs while Conner growls.

"You are asterous Arty I have never noticed that resemblance before!" Boy Wonder says in awe at the archer.

"I know." Is all she says.

"He even threw barrels at Bane before because he knocked out M'gann."

"Ha, I forgot about that one Boy Blunder!"

"ROBIN!" Everyone turned to see Kid skid to a halt as his hair is dyed a pretty pink while his bunny ears are still on his head. Robin cackles as he disappears while a partial soaked KF dried all the way by running around a few times.

"I will get you!"

"Like I said bring it on pinky, plus you said pink wan manly."

"It is and I totally rock this color." He said acting like he was on a catwalk strutting down until Artemis threw glitter all over him as he gasped.

"I am even more fabulous come on Arty join me!" He said throwing some glitter off of him onto the now mad archer.

"Wallace Rudolph West, you are so dead!" She yelled as Wally screamed running off to hide.

"Guys! We are supposed to have fun." M'gann said.

"I think they are." Aqualad informed her unsure himself.

"Hey guys, I got you all an easter present being it is our first." Wally said peeking in the doorway hoping not to get punched by his girlfriend.

"What is it Baywatch?"

"Robin! Come on man I won't prank you!" Wally yelled as Robin jumped out of the vents scaring Kid.

"Dude, I hate it when you do that."

"That is the point."

"Okay guys, here." Wally said giving his girlfriend some chocolates and a bear with some bunny ears with a heart, M'gann a sweet innocent looking plush dog with a basket in it's mouth, Kaldur a fuzzy fish that says happy easter, Conner got a stuffed monkey with a mini easter basket in its grasp out of annoyance to Conner.

"What about Robin?" M'gann asked.

"Come with me Rob."

"Why?" The kid asked scared of what Wally is planning being he strangely looks more menacing with his glitter pink hair and some fluffy bunny ears.

"Just come!" He said pulling on his best buddy's arm. They finally reached the living room as Wally quickly sped to his room and had a bright bag in his arms. Handing it to Robin he carefully looked at it wondering if it would explode.

"Open it!" Kid said impatient.

"Okay." Robin said has he put the red tissue paper aside as he reached in to find multiple items. The first one was a poster that he slid out opening it having shock come to him being it was a poster Wally made with all of the team having a fun time with circus stunts from the last mission.

"The Daring Dangers." He mutters reading it trying not to break down in front of his friend. The poster looked just like his Flying Graysons poster only this was the team his new family.

"Thank you Wally, I have no words to express how much this means to me." Robin said trying not to tear up.

"There is more!" Wally said as Robin picked up a item with Batman wrapping paper as he chuckled at Kids antics. He carefully unwrapped it seeing a plush of a Robin with some candy around it as he looked up at Wally with so much respect.

"You are the most amazing best friend anyone could have."  
"Yeah, I know now there is one more."

"Robin pulled out the last one wrapped in Batman paper only to tear it open to see a picture of him, Roy, and Wally when the team never was together. Roy was smirking into the camera with his hands on Robin and Wally's shoulders. Wally was doing some weird face while Robin smiled at the camera.

"I remember this picture." He said looking at it with care.

"You better, that was the day Roy, you, and I went out on a mission by ourselves without the League knowing."  
"Yeah, I still remember Batmans lecture."  
"Are you kidding me that speech is engraved in my poor mind." Wally said.

"Thank you for being here for me on this of all days Wally."  
"No problem, you are like my little brother."

"Guys, who put a rubber band on the sinks sprayer!" Artemis yelled coming in all wet.

"Go Kid, I will hold her off!" Robin yelled as Wally sped off as the youngest tried to get the blonde girls attention only to fail as she went after him too.

"Come on dude!" Wally said as he grabbed Robin as they sped off with a fuming archer and the prank war of a lifetime with the team vs. Robin and Wally and eventually Roy.

"Best Easter ever." Robin smirked even though this day was a terrible event at least he still had one of the best families, granted his parents were not here, but they would want him to be happy not sulk.

 **(Happy Easter everyone, I hope it was as great as it could ever be! Have fun and know you are all great I wish you all a Happy Easter and Good luck with Pranking on top of it! Share your pranks here in the reviews if you want I am sure they would make many laugh. Every April Fools in my house we either put a rubber band on the sprayer of the sink or we plastic wrap the doors. Happy pranking!) - OrangeWolf4**


End file.
